


Learning To Live Agian

by smcki10



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, Injury, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: Like Tommy Miller said Ginny Baker became an Answer to a trivia question after her one and only season in the MLB. After a career ending injury, Ginny Baker left San Diego and moved on. She found love with Tommy Miller just to have a tragedy rip her world apart agian. Now years later Mike Lawson is back in her life, they help each other learn to live & love agian





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this one ! I hope ya'll like it! If you do please please please leave some feedback (comments) !! Would love to know what people think! That's one reason I took a break from posting (I have 80 + pitch Fics on my phone) but i'be been worried about posting!

Chapter 1: Heaven knows how long it's been 

 

Ginny Baker sit on the bleachers, watching as her son Nicolai made his way to the home plate . She was happy her son loved the sport she did, the sport that she had rewrote the history books in. She cheered as he took his place and she noticed a boy close to Nic's age make his way to the pitcher's mound. She froze when she saw the name across the boy's back, Lawson. She felt someone sit down beside her, she dindt have to look to know who it was. 

"You know how long I've looking for you?" Mike Lawson asked her causing her to glance at him. His bread gone, but he still sported a couple weeks worth of stubble. He looked leaner and his brown hair was now peppered with Grey. 

"I had to make a clean break, I always planned to look for you after you retired but I fell in love." She said 

"I know, your step son tracked me down. Told me where you were. Just happened to be the same town my sister and her kids live in." He said. 

"Jimmy shouldn't of bothered you like that." She said as they watched Mikey threw a perfect strike right into Nic's glove 

"He was wanting to know more about his old man's time as a Padre. He also dons't want you to be alone, he knows you gave a lot up to raise him and Nic. I was sorry to hear about what happened to Miller. " 

"Thank you." She said quietly. 

"Your little man is quite the catcher." He said as Nic got the strike that was thrown his way. 

"And your little man has quite the arm." She said as Mikey threw a strike. 

"He takes after his old man of course." Mike said with a smirk. 

"Still love talking about yourself I see." She said. 

"Only thing I liked talking about more was you." He said as they drifted into silence and watched the boys play. The team won 10 to 2, Ginny and Mike both stood as Nic and Mikey ran to them. 

"Momma! Did you see me?" Nic asked exicedtly. 

"I did bud! You did amazing!" Ginny said 

"This is my new friend Mikey!" Nic said. 

"Hi Mikey it's nice to meet you! I'm a old friend of your Daddy's!" Ginny said shaking Mikey's hand. 

"Nice to meet you to." Mikey said. 

"Would you and Nic like to go get pizza & wings with us?" Mike asked as they gather the boys gear and walked toward thier cars. 

"Sure, its tradition after all." Ginny said with a smile. A few minutes later Ginny was pulling out onto the high way with Mike following her. As she drove, she listened to Nic chatter away and her mind drifted back to how her life in Chiagco had came to be. 

~November 2016 ~ 

Ginny Baker climbed out of the cab juggling her duffel bag & backpack with her right arm in a sling. She finally completed her balancing act, she made her way into the elevator of the Chicago Apartments and made it to the 4th floor. She quickly knocked on the door marked 4336, rolling her eyes at the irony of those numbers. A few seconds later the door swung open and Tommy Miller stood looking down on her as she struggled with her bags. He quickly grabbed her bags and helped her inside. They stood there in Awkward silence before Tommy reached out and hugged her. 

"I'm so sorry Baker." He whispered into her hair. 

"Thank you got calling me and giving me a place to go." 

"You are always welcome here." He said, still keeping her locked in his embrace. 

~present day~ 

Ginny was broke out of her thoughts by Them pulling up to a local pizzeria. She helped Nic out of the car and met up with Mike and Mikey. They made their way inside, they quickly ordered some pizzas. They boys went to play in the indoor play area while they waited for the food leaving Mike and Ginny alone. 

"So what are you doing now?" Ginny asked. 

"I've actually been helping my sister with her kiddos. Her husband left a few years back so when my wife passed I made the choice to come here. " 

"I was sorry to hear about your wife, it's was Kristi right? The girl you started dating toward the end of the 2016 season." 

"Yea she was something else, I never thought I would marry agian but she was an angel and for some reason she chose my old broke down ass. She passed from cancer when Mikey was 3." 

"Tommy passed in a car accident when Nic was 2, he manged to live for a week afterward till finally his body just gave out. It at least gave us enough time to transfer Jimmy to my care. " Ginny said. 

"Were you happy with Miller?" Mike asked. 

"I was and I'm thankful for Nic and Jimmy and the few years I had with him." She said. 

"I'm glad you found someone rookie." He said as the pizzas arrived. 

"I'm glad you found someone to old man." She said as the boys rushed to the table. Ginny laughed when she noticed Nic had chose to sit by Mike and Mikey had chose to sit by her. 

"Miss.Ginny, Daddy said you used to play ball with him." Mikey said has Ginny helped him  
With his pizza and mike did the same with Nic. 

"It's just Ginny, and I did! I played for the Padres for one season. Your dad was my catcher, we won a World Series together." 

"I love being a catcher! Momma says I remind her of you Mr.Mike." 

"It's Mike, little man. You are quite the little catcher!" Mike said. 

"I try! I wanna make momma and Daddy proud! I tired to be a pitcher but catcher was more fun!" Nic said stuffing pizza in his mouth. 

"I'm sure you will! If you ever need help let me know okay!" Mike said as Nic nodded his head. 

"Same goes for you Mikey!" Ginny said. 

"Yay!" Mikey said his mouth full of pizza. That afternoon Ginny and Nic walked into their house that was in the suburbs of Chicago. Her and Tommy had bought the house, about a year after she showed up in Chicago. 

"Go get changed and put your uniform in the washer okay?" Ginny said to Nic as she ran up the stairs. She dropped her bag on the couch, and made her way downstairs where Jimmy's room was. At 16 Jimmy was the spitting image of his father. Like his father, Jimmy loved Ginny. His own mother had abandoned him  
When he was 5 when Tommy had been traded. Instead of following her husband and son to Chicago, she had divorced Tommy and signed her rights away to Jimmy. 

"Hey bud, Nic did really well at his game today!" Ginny said stepping into the room. 

"That's great Gin! How is he with the pitcher?" Jimmy asked 

"Great, they really hit it off! It's Mike Lawson's son, something I think you were aware of." Ginny said with a smirk. 

"I paid him a visit a few months back, the two of you would be good for each other." Jimmy said 

"Jimmy, your dad has---"

"Been gone for 6 years Gin, 6. I know you will always love Dad just like uncle Mike will always love his wife. But you both need to move on and I think moving on together is what you both need." Jimmy said. 

"We'll see Jimmy." Ginny said as she made her way back up the stairs. On the way to her room, she passed her and Tommy's wedding picture. 

"I feel like you are playing some twisted joke on me." She said to the picture before she moved through the house to check on Nic.


End file.
